All Over Again
by Stahlut
Summary: Ella's mother has just died and she doesn't know where to turn, but when Rhett comes back for the funeral to see her after never visiting, can he help her?.
1. Chapter 1

Ella was nervous she looked in the mirror again an again. She didn't know why but she was scared of seeing this man who she had not heard a word from since he had left her mother._Why would he want to see me now?_ she thought. She sighed and shrugged off the bad feelings looking in the mirror once more, hating the fact that she had to wear black, it did nothing for her eyes which were now a mixture of green and blue and could seem one more than the other depending on what she was wearing, but, unfortunately for her the Black dress she was wearing did absolutley nothing to enhance either. She looked in mirror once more and sighed _it will just have to do she _thought to herself. She could recall back in her early days her mother had also complained about having to wear black. Back then she was young and had not understood but now she understood perfectly. Being a pretty girl she hated to wear anything that made her stand out less. _Besides _she thought _Mother would of been so much more happy with me wearing pretty colours._

She then gloomily walked down the stairs and into the room where the person she had been dreading to see was sitting. As she walked in the room he stood up.

"Ella I'm so very sorry for your loss" She pushed back all her bad feelings and managed to smile.

"Thank you so very kindly Mister Butler" she said taking a seat on the green lounge chair.

Rhett was slightly taken aback by the indifference in the way she addressed him. She acted like there had never been anything between them and he was silent for what seemed to be forever. She silently just kept wishing that he would say something, anything.

"Well" he finally started "I can't say that I have been here for either you or Wade but that does not mean that I don't care about you, you know that don't you Ella?"

She looked at him in such a way that it answered the question and he immediately felt a pang of guilt. He had abandoned these children and now he could not blame them for feeling resentment. But she let this look slide and smiled.

"It is nice of you to come" she finally said "I mean better late than never"

This made him smile and felt like she couldn't help but forgive him after all he really had no ties to any of the children. They were not his and besides she had never attempted to see him out of all these years, although she knew that her mother would of scolded her if she had.

"Where is your brother?" he asked the mood changing to one of more comfort.

"He should be here tomorrow morning, he was most upset that he had not been here when she died, but I know that she forgave him for it."

Rhett for a second studied the girl sitting before him she was nothing of the child that she had once been, she had grown and turned too a young lady. She was also fortunate enough to not of stayed the ugly child that her mother had said she was. Her features had slightly changed and were very much like her mothers but at the same time they had a softness that must come from her father. It was amazing that such a child was now in front of him.

"Tell me Ella" he started " How are you really?"

She looked looked up stunned like a scared rabbit. not sure of what to say she sat for a moment, noone had asked her this question and for a second she thought she might cry. The last few weeks had been scary and she had been drained both physically and emotioinally. Most her strength had come from her mother, so it was a shock when her mother got sick and then passed away. Ella had always believed that her mother would never die, so the shock of her life came when she had passed and then she had to be strong, there was noone for her to lean on. Rhett looked at her concerned.

"Ella" he pressed. She looked at him snapped out of her daze.

"Oh" she cried finally "You wouldn't believe how hard it's been, everyone expects me to be fine but I'm not fine, I'm not fine" she then started to cry.

He was unsure what to do this girl had seemed so confident only a few minutes earlier and now she was a mess. He looked at her feeling sympathy and immediately he held her. She broke into to louder uncontrolable sobs as if she was finally letting go of all the pain that she had been holding inside.

"I've been so lonely" she said finally, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You really loved your mother didn't you?"she smiled with the thought of how close she had became to her mother.

"yes she was like a friend to me, oh Rhett if you could only of seen how much she had changed and how much she loved us, I know that everything would of been different"

"I thin that your probably right Ella but we had our chance and t passed a long time ago"

Ella acknowleged this she knew that they had hurt eachother and she had heard all the stories from her mother when she had came to the right age to hear such things. So there was no doubt in her mind that what he was saying was in fact the truth.

"There is another problem" she said "I now have noone to take care of me and I don't think I can live in this house all alone, and I don't want to be a burden on my Aunt Suellen and Uncle Will"

"A burden" he exclaimed "Tell me dear how on Earth could you be a burden to anyone?"

"Well as you know they have kids of their own and I would only be one more mouth to feed and although Uncle Will will say that it's fine I know that it's not"

Rhett looked at her amused slightly, she could not be serious he did not think for a second that her family would not want to take her and by the look on her face it seemed that she knew that they would take her too.

"Why do you not want to stay with them?" he asked, she looked as if she had just been caught doing something bad and slightly blushed.

"Ok I don't want to live there because I can't stand my cousins their both whiny little brats" Rhett started to laugh when she said this.

"What's so funny" she said not sure why he was laughing.

"Well Ella it's just that little truth reminded me of your mother"

"And what is so funny with me being like my mother"

"Nothing at all dear, but I guess I just did not expect it that's all"

"Alright then" she started "Now that the joke is over are you going to help me?"

"And how do you suppose I can help you" he said with a smile.

"Well I don't know but you have to have more ideas then what I would, I mean I wasn't going to trouble you but I just can't seem to think of a solutioin no matter how hard I try"

He thought for a moment pondering what she had said. He did not even know that he could help her, I mean there was nothing really in his power that could be done.

"Well do you have servants?"

she nodded.

"Then why don't you just stay here by yourself"

"Alone" she blurted as if it would be the worst thing in the world

"Well how else do you live by yourself?" He said with another amused look

"Oh no I can't do that what will people think?" she said with a gasp and a hand over her face. Again Rhett laughed.

"Are you saying that people are going to think less of you because you live by yourself?... and this worries you?"

"Well of course it worries me I don't want people talking about me..I don't think that i would be able to handle that at all"

"Well what about Wade couldn't he stay here with you?" she thought about it for a minute then shook her head.

"No he has buissness elsewhere and he would hate me forever if I made him stay here even though I know I could."

"Well" Rhett said finally "I will about this and come up with a solution for you, but now i must go so I will see you tomorrow Ella"

And with that he grabbed up his hat and coat and left the room. Ella stayed there long after he had left _It will all be fine _she told herself_ it has to be._

**_Thank you for reading ummm please review because I love reviews Mwa._**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day she awaited for Rhett to return in hope that he had in fact found a solution to her problem. She waited for what seemed like for ever and was actually starting to get worried._ What if he doesn't _come she thought_ what will I do then. _These thoughts however were quickly driven from her mind when she saw her brother coming up the drive towards the house, she immediately got up and towards him. He noticed her coming and immediately brought her into a hug.

"My you have grown haven't you Ella"she smiled.

"So have you " she replied "I have been waiting and waiting for you to come and now your here"

"Yes and I'm quite upset that it wasn't earlier I mean I didn't get to see her before she died."

"Don't worry brother I know that she understands"

"I hope your" he replied then followed her into the house.

It was after wade had been settled in for at least a few hours when a letter arrived addressed to Ella.

_Dear Ella,_

_This is just a note to tell you that I am extremely sorry I could not come to see you today._

_But am very pleased to say I think I have found a solution to your problem._

_Sincerely Rhett butler._

She read it over and over _a solution to my problem _she thought_ oh thankyou Rhett I knew I could count on you._Then she tucked up th note and put in the draw near the front door and turned back to Wade with a smile on her face. She felt as if all her worries were over.

"What is it?" Wade asked her.

"Oh nothing of any importance" she replied then walked on into the day room.

Wade came in few seconds later fuming. Ella was shocked she had no idea what he could be angry about, then he shoved the letter she had recieved into her face.

"What problem did you have Ella?.. And why on earth did you talk to him about it?" she was momentarilly stunned she did not know that he would react like that.

"What do you mean" she replied trying to stay calm.

"I mean" He yelled "why would you go to him for help after everything he did to our family?"

Ella was stuck for words she didn't know why she had told Rhett everything, She only knew that she had felt that he could help her and that she needed someone to talk to.

"Well who else was I to go to Wade?.. You know it was just the three of us and with mother gone and you god knows where! who was I to turn to." Ella started to cry and Wade automatically went to his sister and hugged her.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to yell, I just don't trust him and I don't want you hurt"

"But he cares about us" she quickly put in. Wade held his sister out so he could look her in the eyes.

"The only person Rhett Butler cares about is Rhett Butler" Ella was stunned by what her brother said. _It can't be true _she told herself _it just can't be true._

That afternoon she decided that she didn't care what her brother said and she wrote a secret note back to Rhett. She sat there pondering for what seemed forever unsure of what she should say. _Why is this so hard? _she kept thinking _it's not like he is really going to care what it says._ She sat for another few moments then started the letter.

_Rhett,_

_I am sorry it has taken me so long to reply and am very pleased to hear you have come up_

_with a solution. It is unadvisable for you to see me, as my brother is home for the funeral_

_and does not wish me to speak to you, but I will when I can. thankyou._

_Sincerely Ella Lorena Kennedy._

She read over it again and was pleased enough with what it said, so she sent it off with one of the servants hoping that her brother would in no way find out what she had just done. Her brother entered the room just after she had sent away the note. He sat down next to her and gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling Ella?" she smiled back.

"I am fine, now that your here" He smiled at her again.

"I'm sorry that you had to be alone for so long"

"It's fine, I know that you were busy. So don't you feel bad"

She excused herself not long after this and went to see Whinnie the servant who had taken the note.

"Whinnie did you get the note to Mr Butler?"

"Yes! I did, and he was very grateful. he said that he would find a way to talk to you and then I left"

"Thank you very mich... noone saw you take the note did they?"

"No ma'am" Ella thanked her again then then went back in the house for lunch.

The next day was was Scarlett's funeral, Ella was extremely upset on this day because she finally had to say goodbye to the women who had become her closest friend and not just a mother. She was also excited at the same time because she knew that she would be speaking to Rhett and she could find out about his solution. She dressed very slowly that morning wanting to llok her best fro her mother. But she again was annoyed she had to wear black, although this black dress was exceptionally better then the one she had worn the day before, because this one showed off her figure. She nodded approvingly at the mirror and made her hair stick back in way that showed off her face. Then slowly walked down the stairs to meet her brother. He looked at her and she could some dissapoinment on his face.

"Ella you look lovely but is altogether an unappropriate dress to wear" She looked shocked.

"I don't care Wade you can't tell me what to do, besides mother would like it so I'm wearing it."

She turned her head from him and walked out the door and got into the carriage, she made a point not to talk to him again because he would just upset her more.

The funeral was very beautiful and nobody not even those who did not like her mother said a bad word. She thanked everyone for coming and when the casket was lowered into the ground she cried and cried. She would not be comforted by her brother because she was still mad at him, So was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Rhett, she smiled at him as his touch comforted her. Although when she looked at him more she saw the beginning of tears in his eyes and she knew that he wanted to cry for Scarlett aswell. Her brother saw Rhett and gave a look that was telling her to stay away, but she simply just turned from him and continued to stand with Rhett. After the funeral was over and everyone began to leave did she finally get to talk to Rhett.

"So you said that you had a solution!" he nodded and offered her a seat.

"Yes I have and I don't know if you will like it but, it is the only thing that I coud think of" she stared at him with a look that told him to go on.

"Well" he continued "I have an Aunt Carolina who is now living alone and I know she would love to have some young blood, and I have no doubt you would be great company to her" Ella smiled.

"Oh Rhett I knew you would be able to help me, but Rhett tell me now that the funeral is over will you still see me"

"Of course I will" he replied "I wont abandon you again" then he hugged her. She then smiled.

"I missed you Uncle Rhett" It was now that he laughed at her, it was nice to have Scarletts daughter being happy.

Now the only problem for Ella was to tell her brother that she was going to be living with Rhett's Aunt Caroline, and she knew that her brother would not be happy. So she decided to wait till after dinner to tell him.

"Wade" She started "I have something to tell you"

"What is it Ella?.. and if it has something to do with Rhett Butler I don't want to hear it!"

"Well it does have something to do with Rhett.. But you have to hear it" she cleared her throat then started again. "Well I don't feel comfortable living here by myself so Rhett has arranged for me to stay with his Aunt Caroline and I have excepted" Wade's face went red with rage.

"What...your what?.. no Ella I cannot allow you to stay anywhere where you have ties with that scoundral" Now Ella's face went red.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do!" She screamed."When was the last time you were here to help me with anything!"

"I've been here alot more than you he has, You may not remember Ella but I do ... I remember when you would cry and I had to tell you that 'Uncle Rhett' wasn't here anymore"

Ella was stunned because she knew that it was true, She did remember those nights but she also remebered when he had been nice to her and Wade. She had to believe that he cared about them so she turned to her brother once more.

"I'm going and I don't care what you say!" And with that she walked out and slammed the door behind her she was going and she didn't care what he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this a short update, but a review only just reminded me I had left this story for so long. So thank you so much, you know who you are, I send you my love lol. **

* * *

Ella ignored her brother over the course of the next few days. Whenever he would enter a room, she made it a point to leave. The truth was, she wasn't all that angry at him anymore, she was merely making a point. Ella had to make sure, that he knew she would not bend to his wishes.

Besides all that, she was all set to go and live with Rhett's aunt. The arrangements had been made a few days earlier, and both parties had agreed most amiably. Ella was quite anxious to be gone, there were to many ill feelings left in the house she currently resided. There were to many memories of her mother.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, as she thought of her mother. For Ella knew without a doubt, that she had gotten her stubbornness from her Scarlett. If it wasn't for that, she would never have stood up to Wade, she would have cowered away, like many girls she had seen before.

However, she didn't much like being seen as weak, and that mixed with her stubbornness was a bad combination. Though she knew it was these things, which would make her stronger, and give her the ability to make it through anything.

She heard a knock come from her door, and wiped that stray tear a way. Before giving permission for them to enter.

"Ma'am, I just wished to inform you that your things are ready." Ella nodded.

"Thank you Whinnie."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine, you may go bed now." The servant nodded and left the room.

Ella looked back out the window and sighed, she would leave tomorrow. And that was happy feeling, no matter how much it upset Wade. She couldn't worry about him now; she had herself to worry about. _It will all be fine, and I will be fine. _She thought as she finally laid her head down on the pillows, and let her body be taken over into peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Ella was woken bright and early. And this was all done with a smile, for her excitement was hardly containable. She dressed hurriedly in one of her finest frocks, making sure that everything was perfect. After all she wished to make a good first impression on Rhett's aunt Caroline.

Her hair was done, and styled to perfection, to which Ella hugged the girl who did it for her.

Her mood seemed to put everyone in the household in a good mood. Well all except her brother, he was just as gloomy as ever. And this did not sit well with Ella; she could not stand to see him so distraught.

"Wade, may I speak with you?" she said, standing in the doorway of the study were he currently resided.

"You may." He said, looking up to meet her gaze.

"I know you are not happy about me leaving, especially with Rhett's aunt. But Wade, I cannot stay here, you know it would kill me, being all alone." Her brother looked at her, taking in the shine in her eyes.

"You know I hate to see you unhappy, and I know this makes you happy. So I will give you my acceptance. But I will be looking out for you Ella." She smiled and hugged him, her mood becoming brighter.

"I would not expect anything less, Wade Hamilton." She said, standing up and making her out to were the carriage was to shortly arrive.

When it finally arrived, her things were loaded, and then Ella herself was helped inside.

"I'll miss you little sister." Wade said affectionately.

"I'll miss you too." Ella replied, giving him a final wave.

And she felt a few tears fall form her eyes, as the carriage slowly made its way down the slope, and the house went out of view.

_This is it_. She thought_. I am going, I am leaving._ It all seemed so surreal, there hadn't been many times when Ella had gone anywhere. She had always stayed in the same area. But now she was off, and it would be an adventure that she was sure to remember. She could finally leave behind, the pain of the past. And find something for herself.

At the same time, Wade was hoping against hope, that no bad would come to his sister. He didn't trust Rhett Butler; there was too much history for him to ever trust him. But when Ella set her mind on something, there was no stopping her; she would do it no matter what the consequences.

And so at that moment he wished her well, and promised he would see her as often as possible. If that was all he could do, to keep her out of harms way.

* * *

**Ok please review, hope you liked it, even though it was extremely short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay another update, and heaps of reviews. I love it.**

* * *

On the train, Ella could feel her heart pounding so hard she felt it might beat right out of her chest. She hadn't realised how nervous she might feel, well after the general happiness had worn off. But it had come, and she couldn't help but feel slightly scared by the whole thing.

Taking a deep breath, she focused her mind on the view form the window. And thinking about that, helped to push the thoughts from her mind, after all it had to all go well. Ella truly believed this, everything was meant to turn out well.

After awhile, the sites started to pass by in daze. Ella could feel her eyes slowly start to close, and it didn't take long, until she was in light slumber.

The dream she had was quite pleasant. It was a day when she was roughly eleven, and her mother had taken for a picnic, which Ella had loved more than anything. It was so vivid, that it had brought a smile to Ella's face.

And this carried on through the duration of the train ride. All the way to the moment in which the train stopped, and Ella jerked awake. Slightly surprised by the fact that she was in fact there. She grabbed up what she could find of her things, and stood wiping the sleep from her eyes.

For this trip, she had brought her servant Whinnie with her. She looked around and caught the girl picking up some of Ella's bags and then waiting for Ella herself to move.

When Ella had finally caught up to her, the girl gave her a nervous smile, which Ella returned, feeling the nervous feelings coming back, and rushing through her system. She tried to tell herself to calm down, but her nerves did not seem to listen. So instead she opted to ignore them, and put on a clam and collected expression.

Ella knew for a fact, that Rhett's aunt had indeed sent someone to meet them at the station. So Ella wasn't too worried, but she did hate to wait. Sometimes she tended to be rather impatient. Which was a trait that had on numerous occasions caused her to act unladylike.

Though this had mostly been in the presence of her mother, so noone was offended. Actually Scarlett had just merely laughed it off, as it was nothing at all.

Ella liked thinking about the times when her mother laughed, it was always such a nice thing to remember, and they were the good memories. Actually Ella had suppressed all the bad memories of her mother, so that it was sometimes hard to believe that there was even such things' existing.

While Ella had been thinking, it seemed that a carriage had arrived to take them to Rhett's aunts house. Ella looked up at it, and noticed just how grand it appeared. It brought a smile to her face. A smile that didn't leave all the way through the streets of the little town, up until the moment it stopped out the front of a beautiful house.

The sheer elegancy of it, made Ella freeze in wonderment. Her whole face contorted into shock. She had never seen in her life, a house that was as beautiful as this. And then to top it all of, in the doorway, Ella could make out Rhett.

He stood there with a smile, which had Ella smiling back. Then within only an instant, she was walking up the stairs, and greeting Rhett with a hug. Even if this was quite improper of her, she could not help it. Her emotions more often then not, got away with her.

Pulling away **from** Rhett, her face was beaming, making even the more beautiful.

"Did you have a good trip?" Rhett asked, opening the door for Ella to enter through.

"Yes, it was rather tiring though." Ella said shortly, her smile still in place.

"Well of course, the trip was quite long. Now Ella just wait here a moment, I will go get my Aunt." And with that eh left the room.

Ella took this opportunity to get a proper look at he surroundings. She found that the main theme of the room was white. And it was decorated most elegantly, everything seemingly put in a place for the purpose of the design. It really was amazing to the eye, and every time Ella looked at new part of the room, she found some new to marvel at in wonderment.

This was until; she heard two sets of footsteps heading towards the room. And within a moment, in entered Rhett, and an elegantly dressed woman, who had to have been his Aunt Caroline.

Looking over the woman, she noticed that she had grey hair, but in way it made her more elegant. Ella never thought it possible, but the woman seemed to be a person who became grander with age.

And when the woman looked at Ella, a smile adorned her face.

"You must be Miss Ella Kennedy." Ella nodded and stuck out her hand.

" I am, and may I just say, that your house is so beautiful." Rhett's aunt smiled.

"Well I do try dear. But now that we are acquainted perhaps you would like some tea."

Ella gave her consent, and then they were off into one of the drawing rooms, were Ella sat and talked to the woman.

She found it pleasant, and it really put her mind at ease.

* * *

**so I hope that you all liked it, and you show that by reviewing. I am goimg to try and update as much as possible. thank you to all.**


End file.
